Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus
"Division Delta is here to clean up the mess of the Umbrella Corporation and we will stop at nothing to succeed, even if it takes forever" - 'Michael Franklin Miller' 'Background' When NATO was crippled and the T-Virus overran the planet, the survivors of the disaster decided to wipe out the T-Virus even if it meant fighting for the rest of their lives and with the help of Sargeant George Raincoat who was formely an Umbrella Soldier, the survivors decided to be under his leadership and now are on a crusade against the evil that is the Umbrella Corporation. '1998-2000' During the years before and after the destruction of Raccoon City, Anti-Virus had already started to take it's first steps against the evil that now plagued the ground and world they lived on and so they started to gather weapons, supplies and find others to strengthen their numbers and destroy the infected and Umbrella's forces. '2001-2009' Eventually Anti-Virus won their first victory when they assisted Alice, a former Umbrella security operative who worked in an area known as The Hive and so afterwards, they celebrated their victory and looked forward towards their next mission. After 2005, Anti-Virus was already in the process of cleansing the west of America of the undead plague that infested it, however when in this process, they discovered a secret base owned by the Umbrella Corporation and so they planned an attack and infiltrated the base and succeeded in defeating and taking over their base. By 2008, they stumbled upon a small Umbrella lab within the Germany, primarily the Alps. Umbrella was looking into files of an old Nazi base, left there a century before and what was the most mysterious thing was that they were continuing some kind of experiments there with outdated equipment and so Division Delta decided to engage them, however they weren't just engaging Umbrella Security forces, but also Nazi Zombies. Division Delta succeeded against the zombies and took down the remaining Umbrella forces and destroyed the lab completely so that no more of these zombies could be created. '2010-Present' After that they sent out a patrol consisting of Sam Redfield, Claire Rain, Yuri Jovovich, Lisa and Calvin Valentine to find other survivors and supplies. Eventually they found the man who would be remembered forever, Michael Franklin Miller who assisted them when they had to escape the infected and head back to headquarters. When at Headquarters, Michael was introduced to Sargeant Raincoat who helped him with a plan to take down the Umbrella Corporation once and for all, to take out The Heart, a base that was utilized as the main and central core of the whole Umbrella Corporation and this would lead to power hungry Umbrella CEO Albert Wesker. The Heart ''was underneath the White House in Washington DC where they traveled to and where Michael and his contact Alice infiltrated the base while Anti-Virus pressed an attack made up of infected and Umbrella soldiers. By nightfall, Michael and Alice had confronted Wesker, but Wesker escaped and the entire White House and ''The Heart was destroyed, however Miller realized the base under the White House wasn't the primary base of the Umbrella Corporation. After the destruction of White House, Division Delta's leading member Sargeant Raincoat deserted his fellow comrades and joined up with the Umbrella Corporation and informed Wesker of Miller's plan, as well as his powers. Miller became the leader of Division Delta and met up with the naval faction in Massachussetts where Captain Gene Howard and his men were ready for battle on the water. Miller ordered the reinstation of several obsolete naval vessels such as the USS Enterprise, USS Wasp, USS Missouri, USS Forrestal, USS Wisconsin, HMS Dreadnought and USS Arizona. The USS Enterprise was the main Flagship for Aircraft Carriers and the USS Missouri was used as the main Flagship for the Battleships. They were underway and after 4 hours, arrived in the Caribbean where they encountered and engaged a large group of naval vessels and warships sent by Umbrella, so Alice and Miller joined the fight in an F/A-18 Hornet. Miller and Division Delta were given orders to hold them while they entered The Heart to find Wesker and before going in, Alice was given a shot to re-activate her powers and abilities which were taken by Wesker a while back. They entered the base which was submerged under the Caribbean and so they went in, took out any resistance along the way and found Albert Wesker. They confronted him and eventually Miller killed Wesker by punching through his heart and then through his back. After the death of Wesker, Umbrella surrendered and soon, Miller started to rebuild the world when everyone proclaimed him their leader, Raincoat was already arrested and tried for his crimes, facing the death penalty. 'Future' 25 years later, Miller is still the leader of Division Delta that restored the worlds leading governments and soon they were searching for another enemy, a cloned and yet younger version of Oswell E. Spencer. Spencer's plan was to spread the contagions that plagued the world once before and also to resurrect Albert Wesker. Spencer succeeds in doing so and soon the reborn Wesker escapes and defects to Division Delta where he offers his old enemy, now turned ally Michael Franklin Miller in order to combat Spencer and his plans for global domination. They were also the victors of the Three Year War against Spencer's group called the Umbrella Facist Group and they disbanded this group. 'Weapons of Division Delta' The weapons that Division Delta and Michael Franklin Miller uses is large and it explains what they use against the Umbrella Corporation and hordes of the undead. 'Pistols & Revolvers' *EP-9 *Colt Python *Glock Pistol *Beretta 93R *Beretta 93R Auto 9 *Beretta 92 *Smith & Wesson Model 29 *Smith & Wesson Model 460 *Smith & Wesson Model 500 *SIG Sauer P226 *Walther P99 *Walther PP *Walther P38 *Colt Anaconda *P08 Luger *Mauser HSc *Walther P22 *FN Five-Seven *Heckler & Koch USP MATCH *Heckler & Koch USP *Beretta 92F Custom "Samurai Edge" *Heckler & Koch P7 'Shotguns' *Remington 870 *Remington 1100 *Mossberg 500 *Mossberg 590 *Winchester Model 1887 *Winchester Model 1897 *AA-12 'Submachine Guns' *FN P90 *Heckler & Koch MP5 *Heckler & Koch MP7 *Heckler & Koch UMP *TMP/MP9 *Thompson Submachine Gun *Sterling Submachine Gun 'Assault Rifles & Carbines' *M-41A Pulse Rifle *Haenel MKb-42 *Walther MKb-42 *Colt M-16 *Heckler & Koch 416 *Heckler & Koch G36 *Enfield L85 *M8A1 *XM8 *Adaptive Combat Rifle *FN SCAR *FN F2000 *AK-47 *AK-74 *Steyr AUG *FN FAL *M1-L1 Triple Pulse Assault Rifle *M14 *FN CAL 'Machine Guns' *MG-42 *MG-34 *Rheinmetall MG-3 *M-60 *M249 Light Machine Gun *PKM Light Machine Gun 'Oldies But Goodies' *Colt M1911 *Winchester Model 1897 *Winchester Model 1887 *Walther PP *Walther P38 *P08 Luger *Winchester 1892 "Mare's Leg" *Winchester Model 1892 *Colt Single Action Army *PPSH-41 *MP40 *MP18 *Tokarev TT-33 *C96 Mauser *Browning M1919A4 *MG-42 *Browning M2 *Beretta M1934/Beretta M1935 *STG-44/STG-45 *Kar98k *M1903 Springfield *M1 Garand *Lee Enfield No.1 Mark 3 *Ithaca 37 'Music of Morale' Along side many things that Division Delta needs is morale and several have been used to boost morale of soldiers whenever they need their final push to victory. Category:Factions Category:Organizations Category:Mr.Secord Category:Allies Category:Alternate Timeline Category:New World Alliance